Teaching Love
by OoOoOoO-Paris-Falls-OoOoOoO
Summary: Bella's the principle, Edward's the teacher and Alice is ever peppy student trying to make the two get together, originally done by ThrushflightEdward'sStalker but she was nice and let me adopt it, AH AU and pretty OOC
1. Chapter 1

**This story was not my idea, it was ThrushflightEdward'sStalker's idea, unfortunately she has major writer's block (*sob*) and couldn't continue the story, so she was nice enough to let me adopt it, I feel like I should mention that I don't own Twilight either, just a very worn copy of the book.**

"Miss. Swan! Miss. Swan!" It was only the first day of school and already Mary Alice (aka Alice) Brandon was racing through the hallways of Forks High, darting around students and although she herself managed to do so gracefully, she left destruction in her wake.

Isabella (aka Bella) Swan groaned and turned around to face her pixie shaped doom.

"Yes Mary?" she asked tiredly as the tiny spiky haired girl bounced to a halt directly in front of her.

"Please Miss. Swan, call me Alice."

"Mary," Bella sighed, "if you wish me to call you by your first name I will do so, but not by your middle name."

Alice pouted. "But I like Alice."

Bella stared the small girl down. "It's not your given name."

"So?"

"It isn't proper for me to call you by anything other than your first name."

Alice jumped up and down excitedly. "So does that mean I can call you Isabella?" she inquired.

"No!"

Alice stopped bouncing "But wasn't America founded on the idea that we're all equals?"

"Yes but-"

Alice resumed her bouncing, "So that means I can call you Isabella!"

The late bell rang shrill and loud, and students made a mad dash for their respective classrooms before it finished ringing. Only Bella and Alice were left in the hallway.

"Mary, what is this all about?" Bella asked exasperated.

"I'm glad you asked!" Alice grabbed Bella's black suit clad elbow and pulled, "Come with me."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bella stared wide-eyed at the outfit that Alice was holding before her.

"No."

"But Miss. Swan..." Alice whined, "You have to. You're only 24, you have _got_ to stop dressing like my grandmother!"

"If you have the respect to not do this to your grandmother, can't the same courtesy be extended to me?"

"No it can't."

"And that's because..."

"Grandma Brandon is old and frail, I'm forbidden." Alice said with a sly smile.

"I"M frail." Bella cried.

Alice gave Bella the frosty eyed stare that she had been perfecting since her birth. Bella sighed.

"Yeah I didn't really think that would work. Just give me the clothes and go watch the door."

Alice beamed brightly and after handing over the clothes that she had brought with her, bounded over to Bella's office door and pressed her nose against the frosted glass. Meanwhile Bella, still afraid of intruders, hid behind her desk as she changed from her atrocious black skirt and frilly gray shirt into the charcoal gray pant suit and crisp white shirt that Alice had provided for her. She grumbled all the while.

"Look like your grandmother...like my own damn clothes...get out of my personal life...so undignified...GUCCI!!?"

Alice merely laughed, but didn't turn around, dutifully keeping her watch at the door. Bella fastened the last button on her new suit jacket and told Alice that it was okay for her to stop keeping watch.

Alice turned around slowly, holding her breath, she was sure that Bella would look wonderful, anyone dressed by her _always_ looked wonderful, but there was a small voice in the back of her head that said differently. The voice wasn't often right, but now it was.

The only thing that Bella had changed were her clothes, She still wore her hair piled in that god-awful bun atop her head, and even though she _had_ changed her clothes she had buttoned them all the way up to her neck, and she hadn't even bothered to use the make-up that had been placed strategically on her desk.

Alice let out a loud gust of breath and marched over to where Bella stood.

"Hold still." she ordered and set to work rearranging Bella's hair, unbuttoning her shirt to an appropriate height and smearing make-up on her face. Alice was just putting the finishing touches on Bella's make-up when someone rapped sharply on the window to Bella's office.

"Miss. Swan?" an easily recognizable voice called out. "Are you there?"

Alice froze. "It's Mr. Masen." she hissed, "he can't see me here, I have first hour English with him."

Bella rolled her eyes, "Get under the desk then."

Mr. Edward Masen hated people that were tardy to his class regardless of their excuse, both Bella and Alice knew that it would be better for her if she simply missed the entire class and claimed that she was sick rather than get on Mr. Masen's bad side the first day of school.

Once Alice was safely hidden under the desk, Bella carefully sat down in her chair and rolled until she was seated at her desk.

"Come in!" She called out as cheerily as she could manage.

Edward's lanky body stepped gracefully into the room, he walked swiftly to the straight-backed wooden chairs in front of Bella's desk and sat down. He did not appear to be having a very good day.

"Good morning Miss, Swan." he said staring down at his lap.

"Good morning Mr. Masen, what did you want to talk to me about?" Bella asked nonchalantly.

"Well I need to know the school's exact rules concerning student teacher relationships" Edward said quietly still not looking up.

"You have my attention..."

**I know I'm so cruel to just cut you off there, but I'm afraid that's how its going to work, anyways tell me what you think, I want 5 reviews if you want another chapter, I'm applying this concept to all of my stories from here on out (if I don't no one will review), I do accept anonymous reviews and thanks again to ThrushflightEdward'sStalker for allowing me to adopt her story**


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously: **

"_Good morning Mr. Masen, what did you want to talk to me about?" Bella asked nonchalantly._

"_Well I need to know the school's exact rules concerning student teacher relationships" Edward said quietly still not looking up._

"_You have my attention..."_

"Do you understand now?" Bella asked Edward.

"Yes I understand perfectly." he said grimly "I'll be leaving now." Edward rose from his chair and was halfway out of Bella's office when she called out to him.

"Why did you need to know about those policies? Is there a particular student that you had your eye on?"

_Not a student per say. _Edward thought. "No, just curious."

With a wary look in Edward's direction Bella let the subject drop, and he left her office quietly letting to door fall shut behind him.

As soon as the door clicked shut, Bella rolled her chair away from her desk and let Alice out.

"Wow. I never know that the school was that strict." she said brushing herself off.

"Yes, well I'm sure that you can understand why."

"Yeah, but seriously? Not even if the student is eighteen?"

Bella sat back down at her desk and poured herself a glass of water from the pitcher sitting there. "No, not even then." she took a large gulp of water.

"Huh." Alice said with a strange look on her face. Bella was about to ask Alice what she found so strange about the school's policies. But Alice's next statement drove the thought from her mind.

"Mr. Masen is cute isn't he?"

"What?" Bella nearly screamed.

"You should go out with him, at the very least kiss him."

"No!"

"Why not? You know you want to. Besides you two would make a cute couple."

"Alice..." Bella growled.

Alice turned towards her principal with a devilish smile upon her lips.

"What?" Bella asked warily.

"You called me Alice."

Bella sighed "Only in this office or outside of school. Okay?"

Alice nodded.

"And I hate being called Isabella. I prefer Bella by far. Now you should probably get to class, second hour should start in about seven minutes."

Alice nodded and walked to the door. "Bye Bella."

Bella smiled. "See ya Alice."

Just outside of Bella's office Edward leaned against the wall waiting and stewing over what he had just been told.

_Shit Emmett what were you thinking?_

Edward beat the back of his head against the wall.

The lock on Bella's office door clicked open and Edward snapped his head up in time to see Alice slip out the door and start to skip away from him.

"Miss. Brandon!" he called out softly.

Alice froze mid – skip and turned to face him.

"It would be much appreciated if you didn't tell anyone what you heard in there."

"Of course Mr. Masen. Your secret is safe with me."

_Ha. My secret._

_**Oh my God! He knows! Gotta find Rose.**_

Alice scurried away in the opposite direction trying to find Rose Edward took no notice of her panicked expression and continued on his way to his classroom.

He opened the door to find the girls staring longingly at the new guidance counselor, and the boys glaring. The young blond haired blue eyed teacher at the front of the room seemed not to notice the attention that he was getting and continued to read his book.

"'The Art of War' Mr. Whitlock?" Edward asked amused. "That seems like a strange choice of reading material for a guidance counselor."

Mr. Whitlock laughed, "Yeah. I guess it looks that way doesn't it? But I was a history minor in college, I actually did my final report on this."

The girls, having gleaned this tiny bit of information from the mysterious newcomer, sighed audibly. Mr. Whitlock blushed a deep red. He rose from his seat, and stepped out from behind Edward's desk, reaching out to shake his hand.

"Well Mr. Masen. It was nice to meet you." his voice held a slight southern twang, betraying his background as a Texan "I hope I get to visit this wonderful class again."

Somewhere in the back a girl swooned.

_Wow this is just like my and Emmett's first year here. Poor guy. He's really got his work cut out for him._

**Yay! I finally got chapter 2 done! I don't suppose that I could trouble you for a review while I'm out writing the next one could I? Anonymous reviews accepted.**


	3. Chapter 3

Okay so I've been MIA for the past few months and I apologize, I've been really busy with well life and stuff and I promise that slowly but surely I am working on the next chapters to my stories and I do know where they will go.

On another note, none of you know this because well, quite frankly, I've never mentioned it here, but I'm just a 'little' shutter happy, and I take quite a few pictures, since I was told I should enter a photo contest, well I did, the cutest pet photo contest, and I'm in the semi finals, and my photo is being published in their next book so please please please please please please please please go vote for my picture of my cat Snickers and leave a comment if you did, it'll make me write faster :)))))))

www(dot)cutestpetcontest(dot)com/view100373941(dot)htm


End file.
